Projectors project a visual image onto a surface, typically a projector screen that provides a nearly ideal projection receiving surface. The projector screen typically has a plane white color, a suitable reflectivity for viewing the projected image when dim room lighting is present, and is a flat vertical surface that does not distort the projected image so long as the projector is properly aligned. However, it is not always possible to ideally position the projector, and at times, improper alignment occurs and distortion such as keystoning results. Another drawback occurs when a presenter or other object is present between the projector and the projection screen. The projection is distorted at the point where the projection output reaches the person or object rather than the projector screen. Furthermore, the projection is bothersome to the person when facing the projector.
With projection devices being miniaturized and/or combined with other devices, such as placing projectors within digital cameras, camcorders, cell phones, and other portable digital devices so that individuals can easily share images, the need to project an image may arise at any time and place. Therefore, the surface to receive the projection output may be anything from a table top to a person's clothing. Thus, the surface receiving the projection output may be far from the ideal of the projector screen. Therefore, the resulting image appearing on the surface receiving the projection output may be distorted in many ways, due to non-planar surfaces, dynamic surfaces, oddly colored and/or textured surfaces, and so forth. Furthermore, the alignment of the projection output to the surface may be angular and result in keystoning. In these situations, the appearance of the projected image may be less than desirable.